


Just This Once

by LadyStine



Series: LeoKumi Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Leokumi Week 2019, M/M, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStine/pseuds/LadyStine
Summary: Leo and Takumi get stuck chaperoning their little sisters at their first homecoming dance. Neither one of them wanted to go but it ends up being okay.This work is part of LeoKumi Week 2019.
Relationships: Leon | Leo & Takumi, Leon | Leo/Takumi
Series: LeoKumi Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567966
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> LeoKumi Week 2019 - Day One - Dance
> 
> Something like this happened to me when I was a senior in high school. I was asked to chaperone my cousin when she was a freshman to her first homecoming dance. I originally didn't want to go since I hated school events but I ended up having a nice time with her and our friends.
> 
> Also, this is my first modern AU or AU in general. Enjoy!

“Ugh, why do I have to do this,” Leo grumbled as he climbed out of the car with Elise. He shut the door angrily, approaching the school doors with his younger sister. He hated school events; they were pointless to him. People just came to them to show off their social status, nothing more. “Can’t you go to Homecoming by yourself? You’re 14! Why do you need me to go?”

“Cuz you promised Xander that you would,” Elise pouted, crossing her arms. She was sick of hearing him complain. “Besides, you’re a senior now and this is the only time we’ll get to go to a dance together…”

Leo rolled his eyes as they made their way inside. “And your point is?”

“Really Leo? Do I need a reason?” Elise frowned at him. “I wanna go to a dance with my big brother! Is that so terrible?”

Leo sighed. “No…” he relented, still sulking a bit. “It’s not. Just don’t embarrass me ok?” 

“Don’t worry I won’t!” She grinned hugging his arm. “Now stop your whining and look for Sakura. I’m supposed to be meeting up with her over here.” She began to scan the crowd of people for her friend.

“You’re meeting up with Sakura?!” he groaned. “How much time do you expect to be spending with me if you’re hanging out with her? I really don’t need to be-”

“Sakura!” Elise called out as she spotted her. She dragged Leo over with her, ignoring his whining. “There you are! I was wondering if you got here yet. You look really cute by the way!”

“Thanks.” Sakura smiled, blushing slightly. “You look nice too. Ryoma dropped us off about 10 minutes ago... I’m glad you guys made it. The dance is just about to start.”

“Wait, what do you mean by ‘us’?” Elise asked, looking around. “You didn’t tell me you had a date! No fair!”

“What?!” Sakura blushed. “Oh no!” she laughed holding her hands up. “I-I don’t have a date! And if I did, you’d know about it.”

“Then who’d you come with?” Elise pestered.

As if on cue a voice answered from behind as they approached them, “Is your friend here yet? It’s starting to get crowded over here-” Takumi paused when he saw Elise and Leo standing with his sister. “Oh... Well, I guess that answers my question.”

“Takumi!” Elise smiled. “This is a nice surprise. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Yeah well, Ryoma wanted me to go with Sakura,” Takumi explained. “This is her first high school dance, so…”

“You got dragged into playing chaperone like I did?” Leo grinned finding it amusing. Suddenly being here with his sister wasn’t so bad. He hadn’t really talked much with Takumi prior to tonight, but they got along in class whenever they did. Plus, it was nice to have someone his age here. Takumi was stuck in the same boat he was.

“I guess you could call it that,” Takumi chuckled. “Normally I’d never be caught dead at one of these stupid dances, but Ryoma asked me to go for Sakura’s sake so, here I am.”

“I’m not a big fan of them either. They’re nothing but social politics. Everyone here is so fake, it disgusts me,” Leo scoffed. Suddenly the loud music from the gymnasium started to beat through the hall. “Plus, it’s too loud. I can hardly hear myself think.”

“Tell me about it!” Takumi rolled his eyes. “That’s why I didn’t want to come.”

“Oh, stop you two!” Elise pouted, grabbing both boys by the arms. “They’re not that bad!” She began to drag them into the gym. “C’mon the dance is starting! Let’s go!”

* * * * * * * 

About two hours into the dance Leo and Takumi were deep into conversation while remembering to keep an eye on their little sisters nearby. They were leaning against the wall in the corner of the gym trying to keep away from the loud music so they wouldn’t have to yell just to speak.

“Wait… So, you’re telling me that prior to today, you never went to any of your school’s dances? Not even one?” Takumi asked in disbelief.

“Nope,” Leo confirmed proudly. 

“Then how would you know that you don’t like them?” Takumi raised a brow.

“I don’t need to attend a school dance to know that I won’t like it,” Leo explained. “I’ve been to enough loud family parties and I hate almost all our classmates, so I had no desire to waste a Friday night in their company.” 

“I suppose that makes sense,” Takumi agreed looking down at his shoes. “I don’t like the majority of our classmates either. Many of them are two-faced.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Leo sighed closing his eyes for a moment.

“Can I ask you something?” Takumi glanced over at him.

“Sure,” Leo said not bothering to move.

“You said you hated most of the people in our class, yet you’re here talking to me… Can I assume that you don’t hate me then?” Takumi asked.

“What?” Leo opened his eyes and paused for a moment. “No, I don’t hate you.” He looked at him. “Why would you think that?”

“No reason…” Takumi hummed. “But it’s not like we talk much outside of class and you usually have a serious look on your face. It’s hard to tell what you’re thinking.”

Leo blushed a bit. “Since when were you studying my face?”

Takumi blushed too realizing what he was getting at. He stammered a bit, “I-I’m not studying your face! I promise! It’s not like that!” He waved his hands nervously. “I-it’s just that I pay attention to these things when I talk with people. A-and we do a lot of classwork together… So, I noticed it.”

“Oh…” Leo murmured quietly feeling a bit stupid now. “Sorry.”

“It’s ok,” Takumi said, feeling a bit awkward now. “It’s an honest mistake.” A moment of silence passed between them, neither one of them knew what to say next. Suddenly one of Takumi’s favorite songs started playing. This perked him up a bit. Before he could stop himself he asked, “Hey, do you wanna dance?”

“Huh?!” Leo gasped, totally not expecting that.

“I said, do you wanna dance? This is one of my favorite songs.” Takumi admitted shyly.

“I don’t dance,” Leo answered quickly, feeling flustered.

“So,” Takumi chuckled lightly trying to ease the tension. “Neither do I.”

“Then why did you ask me to?” Leo asked confused.

“Cuz I felt like it,” Takumi answered easily. “You’ve never danced at a school dance before and I really like this song.” He extended a hand to Leo and smiled. “Just one dance, that’s all I’m asking.” 

There was something in the way Takumi smiled at him that eased his nerves. “Fine,” Leo agreed hesitantly taking his hand. “Just one…”


End file.
